Inmortalizado en cristal
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: A veces, al terminar una misión o al mirar las paredes vacías que amenazan con ceder, pueden descubrir el cristal que se oculta tras sus memorias, y recordar esos pequeños preciados momentos.
1. Chapter 1

_Debo aclarar que ni esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. El autor original de este fic es JustADreamAway735 y Jericho y Kole pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Lo único mio ha sido el esfuerzo por traducir este escrito :3_

* * *

Inmortalizado en cristal

**1.- Probar.**

Kole inclinó el helado hacia él y dijo

\- "¿Quieres? Es muy dulce."

Jericho la miró, le besó la mejilla y gesticuló

\- "Apostaría a que eso fue más dulce."

**2.- Playa.**

Él paseaba en el borde de la playa admirando la forma en que el agua fluía y reflejaba el sol, recordándole los ojos de cierta compañera titán.

**3.- Caída. **

Ya está. Se tomó unos minutos para estar seguro. Luego de respirar profundamente, se impulsó del árbol de roble donde estaba apoyado y dio algunas zancadas. Evidentemente eso no funcionaría, pues sus temblorosas piernas comenzaron a tropezar.

\- "¡Mierda, otra vez no!" -pensó y se preparó para el nada lindo impacto del hielo.

Pero éste nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos y vio un par de pequeñas manos del color del melocotón sosteniéndole el brazo y el hombro. Jericho se dio la vuelta (ya sabes, lentamente) y quedó frente a una chica con apariencia de duendecillo, con ojos de búho como gemas de cobalto

Sonriendo tímidamente aún mirándolo a los ojos, ella dijo:

\- ¿Sabes? Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado la próxima vez.

Él se rascó la nuca. Una sonrisa vacilante colgaba de sus labios.

\- "Sí –gesticuló- necesito trabajar más en mi técnica de equilibrio. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé. No podía dormir en la torre y oí que el parque es un buen lugar para patinar sobre el hielo en esta época del año. ¿Y tú?

\- "Lo mismo. Pero… No creo que sea una buena idea si voy a seguir cayendo a cada rato."

Kole habló con voz tranquila.

\- Vamos, no es tan malo. Además, yo estaré aquí para atraparte si te caes.

Entonces, el universo eligió ese preciso momento para que sus piernas se rindieran justo debajo de él.

Él luchó en vano por no caer, escuchando la tierna risa de Kole acompañada de algunas disculpas.

\- Oww… -ella se abrazó a sí misma- Creo que al menos podré estar aquí para suavizar el golpe.

**4.- Naranja. **

-¿Sabes? En algunas culturas se acostumbra que dos personas compartan una naranja porque así podrán tener una feliz vida juntos…

Kole se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, Jericho se terminó su fruta y sonrió mientras se limpiaba el jugo de los labios.

**5.- Habitación. **

\- "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Antes de poder responder Jericho levantó la caja que ella trataba de llevar, la dejó sobre su cama y regresó por las demás.

**6.- Baile. **

Él la rodeaba con los brazos mientras ella recargaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. El mundo se desvaneció mientras ellos se movían con el suave sonido del bajo.

**7.- Frazada. **

Ambos se acurrucaron sobre el edredón. Él sabía que muchos chicos podrían aprovechar una oportunidad así para ir más lejos. Él por otra parte, valoraba mucho a Kole y podía conformarse con simplemente recostarse a su lado bajo las estrellas.

**8.- Películas. **

El resto de los titanes los encontraron acurrucados durmiendo en el piso con la colección de 200 DVS's regada en la alfombra.

**9.- Flores. **

Kole se sorprendió al ver un hermoso ramo de anémonas blancas, junquillos y madroños frente a su puerta. Lo levantó con suavidad para escudriñarlo con más detalle y sólo encontró una tarjeta que decía quién lo había enviado. Jericho. Era lo único que se leía en letra sencilla. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad. ¿Por qué él le enviaría flores que no fuesen azules? Conociéndolo, nada era tan simple y él no haría nada sin una razón.

Kole examinó las flores una vez más y buscó algo en la computadora para confirmar sus sospechas. Los resultados llegaron 10 minutos después. Tenía razón, en todo. Sus pasos lentos al salir de la habitación al pasillo gradualmente se fueron apresurando hasta convertirse en una pequeña carrera. Encontró a Cyborg jugando viodeojuegos en la sala principal y le preguntó si podía llevarla a un lugar.

\- Por supuesto. ¿A dónde? –le preguntó con un toque de genuina curiosidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Kole.

\- A la florería que está en el centro. Necesito comprar algo.

Más tarde esa noche, Jericho estaba parado ante su puerta pasmado, mirando una ambrosía solitaria que estaba fuera de su habitación.

**10.- Lenguaje. **

Sus ojos se ensancharon ante la sorpresa de que ella le respondiera con un perfecto lenguaje de señas.

\- "Bueno... Creo que en realidad no es necesaria una voz para poder comunicarte con otra persona."

* * *

¿No fue lindo? Espero poder actualizarlo cada tercer día, pero no prometo nada, así que permanece al pendiente si es que te gustó y dímelo con un review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo capitulo de esta tierna secuencia de cortos :D y sólo puedo decir que… Ninguna de estas escenas me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes que pertenecen en ellas, sino a su autor original y a sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo lo he traducido ;)_

* * *

**11.- Cama.**

\- "Ya llegué, lo sien…"

Kole se interrumpió y prefirió concentrarse en la adorable escena que había tenido el privilegio de presenciar.

Sobre el sillón de segunda mano –repleto de cosas, por cierto- que estaba acomodado de lado opuesto de la habitación estaba su esposo con la pequeña Addie sobre el pecho, ambos profundamente dormidos.

**12.- Mariposa.**

En el momento en el que ella se topó con sus ojos de jade, uno de esos insectos rosa pasó revoloteando. Al parecer la primavera llegaría pronto ese año.

**13.- Risa.**

El brillo en sus ojos, la arruga que se formaba entre éstos, la pequeña curva en las comisuras de sus labios… Para ella, todo eso era mucho mejor que cualquier risa que él hubiera podido tener.

**14.- Caliente.**

Kole se disculpó y salió del auditorio donde Robin estaba pronunciando un discurso ante todos los titanes. Las luces que lo iluminaban eran demasiado brillantes, demasiado _calientes._

Una vez en el vestíbulo, estando fuera de la vista de todos, se metió al baño, fue al primer lavamanos que vio y dejó correr el agua mientras se salpicaba el rostro.

\- "Cálmate, cálmate… Las luces ya no te pueden hacer daño" –trató de tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, los recuerdos del aire frío de ese laboratorio mezclado con el calor tan fuerte de las luces blancas seguía tras ella, burlándose. Se aferró al borde del lavamanos con más fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

Unos minutos después estaba de regreso en el auditorio con una pequeña sonrisa falsa pegada al rostro.

**15.- Frío.**

_Frío y oscuridad es lo único que puede ver, lo único que siente es un gran vacío. Una voz ajena lo llama. Él está sólo. Completamente sólo. Sus padres ya no están ahí para salvarlo._

_El metal liso y frío de la cuchilla siendo empujado contra su garganta acariciando burlonamente la piel descubierta, vulnerable. Como en busca de un objetivo. Se hunde y rápidamente silencia cualquier grito que hubiera podido salir de sus labios._

Jericho se incorporó en la cama, con la respiración aún cortada por aquélla pesadilla, su espalda y su frente estaban empapados en sudor. Pasó las manos sobre algunos mechones de cabello mojado y, vacilante, acarició la cicatriz que le marcaba el cuello.

Su mirada cayó sobre el punto vacío de la cama junto a él. Este recordatorio de su soledad le hizo sentir aún más frío que cualquier otra cosa.

**16.- Pincel.**

–No sabía que también te dedicaras a este tipo de arte. –dijo Kole mientras entraba en la sala común.

Jericho se encogió de hombros respondiendo

\- "Yo tampoco. Supongo que me estoy aficionando a esto, a ver cómo me va."

\- Genial. ¿Qué vas a pintar ahora?

Su respuesta fue más lenta ante esa pregunta, como si dudara. Jericho miró por encima del caballete, con ojos nerviosos y una tímida sonrisa curvándole los labios.

\- "¿Te molestaría si fuera algo sobre ti?"

**17.- Anillo.**

Ella había estado esperando ese anillo por un largo, largo tiempo. Sí, estaba segura de que llegaría en algún momento, pero aún así, no podía soportar la espera… ¿Cómo sería cuando ese momento llegara? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ese anillo era especial y ella lo sabía. Sabía que debía tratarlo como tal. Kole se retorció las manos ilusionada mientras esperaba su llegada.

El celular sonó en su bolsillo.

"_Hey, ¿Estás ahí?"_ Se podía leer en el mensaje. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pinchó las teclas en la pantalla respondiendo "_Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Qué pasa?"_

**18.-Conocer.**

\- Pero ya te conté todo sobre mi vida antes de mis poderes. ¿Qué más querrías saber?

\- "No estoy seguro. Pero sé que aún hay mucho qué aprender."

**19.- Antorcha.**

El torrencial era imparable y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero el calor que le brindaba él al abrazarla le hacía olvidar (o al menos no preocuparse tanto por) la lluvia.

**20.- Diamante.**

\- _"Es perfecto_." –gesticuló para Heraldo y le entregó el dinero al empleado que estaba detrás del mostrador de la joyería.

* * *

_Bueno, sólo debo hacer una pequeña aclaración: Modifiqué el titulo del punto 18, pues el original era "school" o "escuela" y supuse que no tendría sentido, teniendo en cuenta lo que dice n.n''_

_Gracias MrRayNey por tu review, me alegra saber que te haya gustado :_D


	3. Chapter 3

_Tercer capitulo y debo volver a decir que de aquí nada ha sido mío, más que el tiempo que me ha tomado traducir este texto._

* * *

**21.- Coche de alquiler.**

El punto es que, esto es muy fuerte. Yo no te quiero, yo te amo, siempre te protegeré porque te aprecio como la deidad más grande en el universo. Si te fueras, yo podría esperar un millón y diez años tu regreso. Eres mi sol, mi mundo, eres la estrella que ilumina mi cielo nocturno. Tú eres—

Jericho arrugó la hoja de papel y la lanzó al cesto tratando de pensar en algo mejor qué escribir.

**22.- Luz.**

Una tarde de otoño, ella flotaba como una pluma, impulsada en el columpio por las fuertes manos de su novio.

**23.- Oscuridad.**

Kole nunca ha sido fan de la oscuridad. No es de esperar, entonces, que ella haya estado aterrorizada al ser testigo de la primera vez que él perdía los estribos con un criminal. Por extraño que parezca, no era un villano en realidad, sino simplemente alguien que trabajaba para un sujeto conocido como "El chacal"

**24.- Clásico.**

\- Es muy bien parecido. ¿No crees?

Le preguntó Starfire a Kole mientras descansaban en la sala común y señaló una fotografía del playboy Dick Grayson, quien había sido visto viajando a través de Jump en su motocicleta. La mirada de Starfire se suavizó, su sonrisa se volvió soñadora y repitió un poco más fuerte

\- Amiga Kole, ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre este chico?

\- Oh… Um…. Bueno, él es… Es guapo.-Kole trataba de elegir las palabras correctas para no enfriar el espíritu de su amiga- Pero yo tengo gustos diferentes a los tuyos… Creo.

Argenta pasó por ahí con una taza de té en la mano y al escucharlas dijo:

\- Y definitivamente es diferente al tipo de chico alto y rudo.

**25.- Sombrilla.**

Sus labios podrían haber sido descritos con una sola palabra: Perfección. Eran como una flor salvaje, como un clavel con matices rosados, tan suaves como pétalos y tan amplios como una flor que acaba de despertar. Pero toda flor necesita ser regada y cuando la fuerte lluvia amenazaba con mojarlos, él le rozó los labios con los suyos, agradeciendo internamente haber olvidado su sombrilla en el departamento.

**26.- Consuelo.**

\- Tú no eres como él.

Kole trataba de tranquilizarlo, él aún no estaba seguro, pero el calor y amor que brotaban de su abrazo le hacían olvidar sus penas, al menos por un momento.

**27.- Sol**

\- "Prométeme que vas a regresar a salvo."

Suplicó Jericho. Era algo estúpido, sólo una misión más en el espacio, pero él necesitaba estar tranquilo. Aún así, Kole se lo prometió:

\- Puedes estar seguro de que voy a volver, así como cada noche puedes estar seguro de que va a amanecer al día siguiente.

**28.- Silencio.**

\- ¿Te gusto o no?

Aulló con voz cansada después de pasar horas peleando. Él no hizo ningún gesto, el silencio absoluto lo dijo todo.

**29.- Música.**

Fue como si todos y cada uno de los poderes del universo hubieran decidido bendecirlo ese día. Era una cálida tarde de Abril y la brisa soplaba dando indicios de que el verano ya no tardaba en llegar. Las olas eran como cristales brillantes, iluminados por los rayos del sol. Su forma de fluir hacía que la pareja entrara en un estado de calma, de relajación. Su almuerzo, consistente en jugo, sándwiches y un pastel de chocolate los había dejado famélicos, lo que se hacía evidente en las migajas que salpicaban la arena. Por si esto no fuese lo suficientemente bueno, no había nadie en la playa. Ni una sola persona.

Y gracias a Dios por eso, pues los héroes no hubieran podido encontrar paz en una playa llena de personas sudorosas estorbándoles.

Todo era perfecto. De hecho, casi perfecto. Recostado en una toalla junto a ella, Jericho comenzó a rasgar en las cuerdas de su guitarra una melodía que salía de su cabeza. Entonces, escuchó una voz que se unía a él. Era suave y al principio casi inaudible. Jericho se detuvo y miró a Kole como preguntando "¿Cantas?"

Kole desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

\- Sí, pero no soy muy buena. Al menos no tanto como tú con la guitarra.

Jericho hizo que ella volviera a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella de forma intensa. Gesticuló un "Canta para mí" que no era una petición, sino una demanda.

Kole no pudo evitar sonrojarse más ante esa mirada. Asintió y así pudieron terminar juntos su canción.

**30.- Acorralados.**

\- "¡Déjame ir, hijo de…!"

\- Ah, ah, ah –Chico bestia meneó un dedo- No querrás que le cuente a Kole sobre tu lenguaje tan obsceno, ¿Verdad?

Jericho dejó caer los hombros, incapaz de luchar contra el brazo del chico verde que lo dominaba y frunció el ceño.

\- "¿Qué es lo que quieres, viejo? Iba a verla justo ahora."

\- ¡Es lo que trato de decirte, Jer! Ustedes dos charlan prácticamente cada segundo todos los días, coquetean, sonríen, se abrazan, se ríen ¡Pero no se besan! Vamos ¡Haz un movimiento de una vez! ¡Estamos hartos de verlos revolotear por ahí!

\- "No sé de qué me estás hablando."

Exasperado, Chico Bestia alzó los brazos.

\- Jericho, no puedes ser tan tonto, ¡Todos sabemos que te gusta!

\- "¡Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas!"

El cambiante negó con la cabeza.

\- No quería tener que llegar a esto… ¡Cy, traela!

Con esa señal, Cyborg llegó con Kole amarrada y forcejeando sobre el hombro. Tenía las manos atadas y la boca tapada con cinta. Él y Chico bestia caminaron hacia la puerta después de dejar a Kole en el suelo junto a Jericho.

Chico bestia los miró y dijo:

\- Diviértanse charlando, chicos.

La puerta se cerró tras él.

* * *

_Sé que al principio estas escenas parecen no tener ningún sentido y haber sido escritas al azar , pero todo es cuestión de leerlas completas y entenderlas, ya que hay algunos que a partir de aquí, se dan seguimiento como si fueran pequeñas historias a parte :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nada de lo que puedas apreciar en este fic es de mi pertenencia, más que el esfuerzo que me costó traducirlo al español._

* * *

**31.- Sueño.**

Sobre su sueño de aquélla noche… Bueno, él preferiría no hablar sobre eso. Le hacía recordar el momento incómodo de aquél día una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. La cercanía de su rostro era tan bochornosa (y tan íntima que podía contar sus pecas) cuando se liberaron el uno al otro de sus ataduras, su embriagante aroma a fresas y la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos… Se repetía como una película sin fin condenándolo a una eternidad de aroma a fruta y pecas. La cosa es que, a pesar de todo, a él parecía no importarle. Su voz hizo eco en su cabeza:

_Me gustas mucho, Jericho…_

**32.- Manzana.**

\- Jericho, yo sé y entiendo que amas a la naturaleza; pero me niego a nombrar a nuestro primer hijo "Apple".

**33.- Basura.**

Kole estaba a punto de dejar en la acera la última caja del ático con el resto de ellas hasta que vio que el nombre de Jericho estaba escrito en un costado de ella.

**34.- Calidoscopio.**

Los médicos anotaron que él, en su estado alucinado, lo único que fue capaz de decir era "Kole"

**35.- Hielo.**

\- Quiero saber por qué estás en una bañera llena de hielo.

\- "No lo sé" –respondió con una sonrisa tímida- "¿Por qué no me acompañas y así lo descubrimos juntos?"

\- No, yo paso.

Kole cerró la puerta sonriendo ante la expresión abatida de su novio.

**36.- Esqueleto.**

Era la primera vez que se miraba en un espejo desde que ella se fue, y lo que vio no era él. Era casi como un fantasma, apenas una sombra de lo que él había sido antes. Su piel mortalmente pálida se veía amarillenta. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por sombras amoratadas y se veían como dos agujeros vacíos en su cráneo. Sus pulmones liberaron un poco del aire reprimido. No era una risa, pero se parecía hasta que se convirtió en un estremecimiento. No podía creer que en eso se había convertido desde su última misión espacial, cuando la abandonó. Cuando se fue.

**37.- Motocicleta.**

Ella no dijo nada cuando su cita a ciegas dijo que su nombre era Joseph.

**38.- Tambor.**

A lo largo de su vida, Kole amó los pulsos de los toques del tambor. Eran como invitaciones a bailar, como una evidencia de que la vida aún respira en alguna parte. Por eso se entristeció cuando, al sujetar la mano anciana de su marido con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pudo comprobar que su sólo de tambor se ralentizaba al acercarse su fin.

**39.- Péndulo.**

Los horarios de los titanes habían caído a un ritmo sincronizado. Levantarse, entrenar, descansar o luchar contra algún villano que quisiera echar a perder el día, descansar, cenar y luego a la cama. Era tan demandante esa rutina que en un momento de frustración, Jericho golpeó su guitarra hasta destrozarla.

Esa noche él estaba moviendo los dedos, como tocando una guitarra imaginaria. Estaba inmensamente arrepentido por sus acciones. ¡Su pobre bebé! Oh, cómo extrañaba aquélla estructura de madera suave que era como un segundo cuerpo para él.

Alguien tocó a su puerta. Al abrir se encontró con una guitarra hecha de cristal, a excepción de las cuerdas, la levantó con suavidad, tratando de no dañarla y una nota cayó al piso. Decía así:

_"__Me gustaría verte tratando de romper ésta :) _

_–__Kole"_

**40.- Agujas.**

A cualquier persona le podría parecer infantil ver a una mujer adulta sollozando contra el pecho de su marido al ser vacunada. Sin embargo, a Jericho no le importaba ni dos centavos de lo que otros pudieran pensar. Sólo le importaba acallar los horribles recuerdos que ella tenía al ser inyectada.

* * *

_Sí, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido algunos problemas técnicos y por eso me he tardado tanto. Aún así, espero que el siguiente capítulo no tenga que esperar tanto :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ha llegado el capítulo final de este tierno fic, donde han habido momentos tiernos, románticos, divertidos y un poco de drama también y sólo me queda decir por última vez que nada de lo que vean aquí me pertenece a mí, sino a los creadores de los personajes originales y a JustADreamAway735, autor original de estos drabbles :3_

* * *

**41.- Fuego.**

El beso había empezado tan pequeño, tan inocente.

No imaginó que lentamente pudiese llegar a ser algo más. Mientras él le marcaba la piel con sus cálidos labios y le mordía esa zona sensible debajo de la mandíbula… Bueno, Kole no tenía problemas con besar durante la primera cita.

**42.- Lluvia.**

El pavimento estaba resbaladizo, pues la lluvia se estaba mezclando con la sangre que emanaba del lugar del accidente.

**43.- Libros.**

Prácticamente la estaba fulminando con la mirada hasta que Kole, harta de su actitud, alzó las manos en señal de rendición admitiendo:

\- ¡Está bien, tú ganas! ¡Harry Potter no es tan bueno como Percy Jackson! ¿Feliz?

\- "Bastante."

**44.- Tocar.**

La mandíbula de Jericho se aflojó centímetro a centímetro, incapaz de entender cómo era posible que los dedos de muñeca de su bebé pudieran llenarle tan fácilmente de amor.

**45.- Explosión.**

Desesperada tratando de encontrar a su amante entre los escombros de la montaña, Kole se detuvo al sentir un débil movimiento bajo sus pies.

**46.- Electricidad.**

Kole se dejó caer sobre la cama al llegar de la escuela. _"Molesta"_ no era precisamente una palabra que pudiera describirla. Una ráfaga de emociones se arremolinaba dentro de ella y la hacían querer hacerlo todo y no hacer nada a la vez. Quería cerrar su casa con barricadas, correr 16 kilómetros para deshacerse de esa sensación hormigueante de los huesos, volar muy alto en el cielo, pues así de feliz se sentía. Estaba demasiado confundida.

Él no era más que un chico que veía pasar por los pasillos, ¿No? Otro sin-nombre en la multitud, un rostro más en un mar de personas. Un hermoso rostro con una espesa cabellera rubia y esos asombrosos ojos verdes, y… ¡No! Kole se abofeteó a sí misma para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Se estaba embobando pensando en un extraño de su secundaria. A ella no le importaba.

Aún así, Kole se preguntaba por qué sentía esa sacudida cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de él. Era como si él se hubiera apoderado de ella.

**47.- Ojos.**

Sólo hubo una vez en la que Jericho accidentalmente usó sus poderes en Kole. Por supuesto que sabía su nombre, ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Ella era increíble. Una artista, alguien capaz de subirte el ánimo… Y sí, era amiga de todos.

¿Y él? Él era un bicho raro. No le importaba mucho, pues sabía que era verdad. Era una persona muy callada de día y un músico por las noches… Con un secreto.

Honestamente, él no había querido usar sus poderes. Simplemente pasó y… ¡Y saltó fuera en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado!

\- "Además –pensó- todavía estoy tratando de controlarlos y es su culpa por tener esos profundos ojos azules. Uno no puede evitar ser absorbido por ellos."

Se preguntaba si ella lo había notado. Ojalá que no, pues no soportaba la idea de ser confrontado por ella.

**48.- Familia.**

\- "¿Extrañas a tu familia?" – le preguntó un día mientras estaban recostados bajo un árbol.

Kole simplemente lo miró y dijo:

\- Tú eres mi familia.

**49.- Jardín.**

Cada año, en su aniversario, añadían una nueva planta o un arbusto. Claro, su pequeño terreno se veía bastante mediocre en el primer año, teniendo solamente una ramita escuálida, pero con el tiempo, ésta había crecido y todo el jardín era como una jungla con diferentes tipos de vida vegetal. Hermosas orquídeas y fragantes lirios ofrecían su dulce néctar a lo largo del perímetro mientras que las ramas de los árboles salpicaban de fruta el patio trasero. El más grande, sin embargo, aún descansaba a la mitad del jardín: un árbol de roble fuerte, imponente, poderoso, así como ellos.

Kole se sentó a la sombra de ese árbol e invitó a su marido a sentarse junto a ella. Una vez que Jericho tomó su lugar, ella le ofreció el tallo de una flor de madroño y dijo con una sonrisa irónica:

\- ¿Te acuerdas? Tú me diste esto hace tantos años, pocos meses después de que derrotamos a la hermandad del mal.

Él asintió y aceptó otra flor, un amaranto. Kole siguió hablando:

\- Y ésta confirma que esto siempre ha sido y siempre será real. Feliz 50 aniversario, amor.

**50.- Nosotros.**

Estaban comiendo en silencio. Claro que lo habían hecho, pero la tensión era palpable y los sofocaba como una pesada frazada de lana.

Kole bajó su tenedor y lentamente levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Jericho? –dijo vacilante. Él dejó de comer y la miró.- Tú sabes que… A partir de ahora sólo tenemos dos opciones. –su voz apenas estaba por encima de un susurro. No era una pregunta ni una declaración directa.- O nos separamos… O… O nos casamos.

Ninguno dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué crees que pase con nosotros en el futuro?

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y miró fijamente sus ojos de cobalto. No dijo nada, sólo la miraba emanando hacia ella tantas emociones como pudo. A decir verdad, ella estaba sorprendida por la viva intensidad de sus ojos y poco a poco entendió lo mucho que le asustaba y emocionaba la idea de un "nosotros."

Él la amaba.

Compartieron una sonrisa y volvieron a comer en un silencio que ya no los incomodó.

* * *

_Ahora solo queda agradecer __MrRayney por sus reviews, que me han levantado el ánimo varias veces y decir que me alegra saber que te está gustando más esta pareja :3_


End file.
